Such sanding systems/distributing devices are essentially known. For example, in this regard, AT 505 783 A1 discloses a distributing device having a sand feed coming from a sand container, which sand feed leads into a rotating star wheel which is provided with chambers, arranged in a star shape, to be filled with the flow of sand.